


Muse

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid helps Hiccup with his art block.





	Muse

Hiccup couldn’t draw. Well, he could, technically. He had the ability and the skill, but he was stuck. He  _ wanted  _ to draw. He wanted to draw so badly, and he had for days, but there was nothing in his head. He’d tried drawing Toothless for the thousandth time, but he hadn’t liked the result and had ended up crumpling it up in frustration. What was the point of drawing Toothless  _ again?  _

With a sigh, Hiccup tapped his pencil against the blank paper. What to draw, what to draw. He was desperate to create something, could feel the need for it pounding at his chest, ready to burst through, but it was like no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t create. It was like there was something blocking him.

He tried doodling something. A flower. It looked horrendous. He scribbled it out, took out another paper. He looked at the drawings on the walls around him. He’d felt stuck like this before, and he’d been able to get unstuck, but in the moment it just felt impossible. 

“Whatcha doing?” Astrid asked, popping her head into his hut. He’d left the door open to let in sunlight and fresh air, and so Toothless could come and go as he pleased. He’d just wandered out, leaving Hiccup without his usual muse. Not like it mattered anyway.

“Trying to draw,” Hiccup responded. “But I can’t.”

Astrid came over to his desk, looked at the signs of his failed attempts, the crumpled up papers, the scribbles.

“Well, maybe you need something new to draw,” Astrid said. “A new muse.”

“Like what?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid sat on the stool near his desk, flipped her hair over her shoulder. “How’s that?” she asked.

And suddenly, Hiccup felt it: inspiration. He picked up his sketchbook and his pencil, turned to face Astrid.

“Put your hands down beside you,” he directed her. “And cross one leg over the other.”

Astrid did as Hiccup said, smiled at him, and, returning the smile, Hiccup began to draw. 


End file.
